Helping Artie Stand Up Tall
by Pricat
Summary: Artie learns he has to return to Worchester but while there, the kids are meaner to him so he runs away but can Shrek help him stand up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by something somebody said in a review for my other Shrek story, A Precious Time of Friendship and wanted me to write a story about Artie and Shrek but I had this idea in my head all day after reading that review but I hope he likes.**

**Artie learns he has to go back to Worchester Academy so he can graduate but the kids there are still mean to him like before and Artie runs away back to Duloc and Shrek finds out and decides to help him stand up to the kids that have been mean to him most of his life.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Artie sighed as snow was falling on his head as he was dressing warmly to go out for a while but was distracted as it was Christmas Eve but the young King wasn't in the mood as he'd received some depressing news that he was returning to Worchester Academy as he hadn't graduated after leaving to become King but he shook with fear knowing that the kids would pick on him worse than before now he was King.

He shook those thoughts away as the carriage was ready as he and Lillian were going to the swamp for a Christmas party but he sighed getting into the carriage as Lillian was already inside but sighed stepping inside.

"Artie you okay?

You seem quiet." Lillian asked her nephew.

"I'm fine Aunt.

Let's just go." he told her.

She had a feeling he was upset about going back to Worchester after Christmas but hoped he would be okay.

She hoped he would be okay hearing from Shrek how Artie had been treated at school before he found him.

But right now wasn't the time to think about it.

Artie sighed as the carriage set off...

* * *

Shrek sighed as at the swamp, the Christmas Eve party was turning into it's usual chaos thanks to Donkey and the other members of their so called family but knew if he tried to get things under control, Fiona would stop him but he shook his head hearing the door open but saw Artie and Lillian enter as Fiona hugged Lillian but he was happy to see his cousin as he hadn't seen him since he was King.

"Artie you okay?" he asked him.

"It's nothing.

Merry Christmas man." he told him.

He smiled seeing the triplets running around getting carried away and playing knights as the young King thought it cute as he knew their father was loving and kind unlike his own father to him.

"Uncle Artie!" they said hugging him.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you." Farkle heard Artie say.

But they heard laughter outside as Shrek knew that the annual snowball war was happening as he knew Snowgre his wild teenage cousin was leading the charge as the triplets dressed warmly and ran outside.

"Artie come on!

We gotta cream Rumpel!" Snowgre yelled.

Shrek wasn't happy hearing him say that and had regretted telling Snowgre the time when Rumpel had tricked him and sent him to an alternate Far, Far Away because he'd probably told Fiona but hoped she hadn't believed him.

"Come on Artie, let's get this over with." Shrek said.

He nodded going outside after him.

Telling him could wait, right?...


	2. Assuring Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you Artie fangirls enjoy as he is my favourite in Shrek 3 besides Shrek-chan of course.**

**Shrek finds out from Artie the news about going back to Worchester and hopes to reassure him it'll be okay.**

* * *

Shrek noticed that Artie wasn't joining in Snowgre and Brogan's snowball war game and was worried as he knew every Christmas Eve since Snowgre invented this odd family tradition, he'd joined in and normally on his team but the ogre male had a feeling something was eating him up inside and they needed to talk but found Artie sitting on the log outside the swamp house but saw sadness etched on his face as he wondered what was scaring Artie so bad.

Artie faked a smile seeing his surrogate older brother sitting beside him which made him feel a little better about the terrible situation he would be in after Christmas as he would be leaving on New Year's Day for Worchester but he pushed that thought aside for now.

"Artie are you okay?

Is something bothering ya?" Shrek asked.

"I'm fine Shrek, honestly." he lied.

The ogre male could tell that the sandy brown haired male was lying from his body lanuage as the young King knew he could trust him with anything especially after what Charming put them through but he took a breath and gathering up his courage to tell him what was on his mind.

"They're making me go back to Worchester, Shrek.

I can't do that." he told him.

The ogre male's hazel eyes widened at Artie's words knowing how much Artie had suffered being at Worchester from other kids but knew that being King might change things but had a bad feeling they hadn't but he had to stay strong for Artie's sake.

"That's terrible!

Does Lillian know?" he asked.

"Yeah.

She's the one who told me." he said.

Shrek saw that Artie was trying not to cry but could see the tears welling in the sandy brown haired teen's emerald eyes as he felt bad for him as he saw a tear fall as he wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"Hey it'll be okay Artie.

At least you can visit at the weekends." he told him.

"Yeah I guess." he told him sniffling.

But he wiped the tears away seeing Snowgre and the others join them as they wondered what was going on but Shrek decided not to tell them why Artie was feeling a little down but Fiona was nervous.

"I'll tell you later." Shrek whispered to her.

She understood as they went back inside...

* * *

Fiona was stunned as she listened to her husband tell her why Artie was so upset but was stunned that other kids made fun of him because he was different but saw a frown on her husband's face knowing he was deeply worried about Artie as they were like brothers, her husband the older, protective brother while Artie was the younger brother needing somebody to guide him.

"You can understand him, can't you?" she asked him.

"Aye honey.

He's an outcast among his peers.

Thank Grimm we're here for him." he answered her.

Fiona agreed but she hoped Artie would be okay at Worchester Academy but knew that at least Christmas would make him a bit better before leaving as she'd learned from her mother that he would be leaving on New Year's Day as Shrek saw the triplets playing as he knew they had to put them to bed but they frowned.

"Daddy do we have to?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah.

We wanna stay up and play!" Felicia told him.

"I know you do.

But the sooner you go to sleep, Santa will come." he answered.

"Okay Daddy." Felicia said.

He smiled as he and Fiona were taking them to their room but were putting them to bed but sighed as they went to bed themselves but Shrek was lying awake in bed as he was thinking of Artie remembering that night on Merlin's island when they'd been talking about their fathers but sighed knowing the kid would be in serious danger.

He sighed yawning as he hoped Artie would be okay.


	3. Calming Down

**A/N**

**Here's more and thank Grimm somebody reviewed as I thought people didn't like it but I guess I was wrong.**

**Thank you Jamrules as I know you wanted me to write this as I love Artie and Shrek's bond in Shrek 3 just like you.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Artie sighed as he couldn't sleep not because it was Christmas Eve but because he was worrying about going back to Worchester in the New Year as he knew the other kids would treat him meanly like before but knew that he was King but that would give them more cause to hurt him but he sighed.

He hoped Lillian knew what she was doing as he wanted to be brave and strong but couldn't no matter how he tried as he knew that was one of the reasons many of the jousting team members had picked on him while at Worchester but he shook those thoughts out of his mind as he needed to sleep as it would be Christmas when he woke up but knew that Shrek and the others would be coming here for Christmas dinner.

A smile crossed his face yawning as his emerald green eyes closed in sleep but Lillian had been watching from the doorway but knew that he was scared about going to Worchester but hoped he would find the strength to survive.

She hated doing that to Artie but the royal court had decided this and she hoped he would be okay but knew he would visit on the weekends but it still didn't take away the guilt she was feeling.

She decided to leave him to sleep...

* * *

Later that day, Artie was outside in the snow with the triplets and Snowgre as they and the others had came to the castle for Christmas dinner but he was trying to be happy but Snowgre sensed something wasn't right with Artie but shook it off but Shrek sighed watching them from the balcony as Fiona and Lillian were with him but he knew how much Artie was nervous.

"You think he hates me?

Because I'm making him go to Worchester?" Lillian asked.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Mom.

He'll understand.

You're doing it for him.

And for the kingdom." Fiona said.

Shrek rolled his eyes at his wife at her words knowing that Lillian was doing it because she cared about Artie and about Far, Far Away but they didn't know Artie like he did as he knew that he had been helping Artie get strong in himself and knew that his hard work would be ruined when the sandy brown haired teen returned to Worchester.

He then went downstairs and outside but saw the triplets putting snow on Snowgre wondering what in the world they were doing but Artie chuckled at his cousin's imaginations as they'd wanted to make a snow ogre but it was too hard for three four year olds to do all by themselves so he then had the idea that they could cover Snowgre in snow to pretend he was a snow ogre but Shrek was stunned seeing Artie smile for once.

"H-Hey Shrek...

This was their idea." Snowgre said.

He smirked as he knew that Snowgre loved playing with them but had to get him out of there before he caught something because he hated seeing him sick like the triplets.

"Guys it's time to go inside." he said.

"Aww!

Can't we keep playing?" Felicia said.

Farkle and Fergus agreed with her.

"I know guys.

But you can play after dinner.

Let's get Snowg out of there." he replied.

Snowgre chuckled shaking snow off himself as it went over Shrek and Artie as they chuckled and the triplets laughed at their cousin's antics as they thought him funny but Shrek sighed shaking his head.

They then entered the castle.

* * *

Artie wasn't feeling too good as his Aunt had been talking about Worchester making him very worried but also he'd been drinking mulled wine which was strange but the headache he had distracted him from his feelings of fear as he knew that the reasons Lillian was doing this were just like the reasons his father had sent him there in the first place.

But he knew both his father and his Aunt Lillian were different people.

His father hadn't sent him there out of love or because he needed a good education but because he wanted him out of his life and pretended he never had a son and never sent him any letters.

But his Aunt Lillian was doing it out of Love and because he needed an education again but cared about him along with the other members of their family but he let the tears that he'd been holding in for so long fall as he curled up on a ball on his bed as he was wearing pyjamas but heard the door open as somebody entered.

It was Lillian.

"Artie are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Aunt.

You should go back to sleep." he said.

A frown appeared on Lillian's face as she saw that he'd been crying.

"Artie... you can tell me." she said gently.

"I was thinking about my father and you.

Because of the reason you want to send me back.

To Worchester." he told her.

Lillian sighed knowing how Harold's brother Uther, Artie's father had been cruel to Artie ever since his wife had died after Artie was born but understood as she knew that he never really talked like this.

"It's okay Artie.

But I'm here if you need me." she said.

He nodded seeing her leave.

He then lay on the bed falling asleep.


	4. Throwing Him A Party

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Artie's preparing to leave for Worchester in the morning.**

**But Snowgre and his other friends will make him feel better.**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve in Far, Far Away and Artie was nervous as he'd been packing for going to Worchester in the morning but was nervous as memories of being there last time before he ever found out he was King but hoped that things would be okay.

He sighed as the New Year's Ball was going on in the ballroom but knew he had to make an appearance there but sighed putting on his crown and left his room but hoped that things would be okay.

He then faked a smile as he entered the ballroom but was trying to hide he was upset about going back to Worchester knowing the other kids would be mean to him again but couldn't let that happen.

But then he heard somebody mention his name as he turned around seeing Snowgre there making him relaxed.

"What're you doing here?

Won't Shrek be mad?" he asked.

The yeti and ogre combo smiled as he high fived him.

"I came to see you.

Shrek told me you're going to Worchester in the morning.

"You came to hang out with me?" Artie asked him.

Snowgre noddded in reply.

"Yeah let's go to the Cavern." he said.

"Okay Snowg." he said leaving.

He then left the castle.

Snowgre hoped that Artie would like his surprise.

* * *

Shrek sighed as he along with Puss and their other friends were putting party stuff as they were throwing a party for Artie because he was going to Worchester in the morning and knew he was nervous about it but were hoping this would help the young King's confidence would be boosted a little as Brogan and most of his ogre friends were helping him with this and knew Snowgre was probably bringing Artie here right now but he knew that this party would go off well.

He then heard Snowgre and Artie's voices as they hid but Artie wondered what was going on as the lights were out but Snowgre smiled knowing their friends were hiding as they jumped out of hiding.

Artie was amazed seeing all this.

"W-Wow you did this for me?" he asked them.

"Yeah we did.

We wanted our last night together as friends to be fun.

It was Snowgre's idea." Shrek told him.

"Aww thanks Snowg." the young King said.

"Hey no big.

You're my friend.

It's what we do.

Let's party!" he said.

Artie agreed as music was blaring.

Shrek smiled seeing Artie having fun for once.

He was being cautious when Artie returned to Worchester because they were like brothers and he couldn't allow anybody to pick on Artie as the young King was like a little brother to him.

But he smiled as Artie was busting some moves.

Cookie was in awe.

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?

You're pretty good." she told him.

"T-Thanks Cookie.

I dance when I'm stressed." he answered.

Snowgre was amazed at this.

He knew that Artie needed courage.

He thought the young King was being brave returning to a place where people always kicked him down but he knew that Shrek was nervous about the sandy brown haired teen as he cared about him.

He hoped things would be okay.


	5. Leaving For Worchester

**A/N**

**Here's a bit more.**

**Thanks to CMR Rosa for reviewing.**

**It's the morning of the day Artie's leaving for Worchester.**

* * *

Artie felt somebody shake him awake as his emerald green eyes opened as he found himself in the living room of the swamp house but remembered he'd crashed here after that awesome party at the Cavern that Snowgre had thrown for him.

He yawned stretching as he got up but saw Snowgre and Shrek were up but were making breakfast for them and for Fiona and the triplets but they smiled seeing him awake.

"Hey Artie what's up?

You sleep well?" Snowgre asked.

"Yeah I did Snowg." he said.

They slammed fists together.

Shrek smiled shaking his head at their antics.

He was nervous on the inside as he knew that at Worchester, most of the entire student body picked on Artie and made him feel like a bug.

But he was trying not to let his anxiety show.

"You okay?

You seem quieter than usual." Artie said.

"I'm just worried about ya." he said.

The young King understood his friend's worry for him.

He was touched.

"Thanks man.

You're awesome." he said.

Shrek smiled at his comment.

"You're welcome Artie.

I think the pancakes are ready." he said.

They heard gentle footsteps as they saw a certain red headed ogress enter wearing an night dress but she was rubbing sleep from her sky blue eyes as she knew that Artie and Snowgre would be up by now.

She knew today was the day Artie was leaving for Worchester and she was anxious for her cousin knowing from Shrek that Artie had been picked on before he knew he was King.

He sighed as he hugged her.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Of course he's okay Aunt Fiona." Snowgre told her.

She sighed at that knowing Artie was putting on a brave face.

She sighed as she left to wake up the triplets.

They were going to Far, Far Away for the rest of the day.

* * *

But Artie had an nervous pit in the bottom of his stomach as he was riding on Dragon's back as Shrek and the others were enjoying themselves as he was worried about going back to Worchester but maybe things had changed and maybe Lance wasn't there anymore but he sighed pushing the bad thoughts out of his mind.

He hoped things were better this time as they landed at the castle as they climbed off but Shrek noticed he was quiet but understood but would talk to him later.

He sighed as they entered the castle...

* * *

Artie gulped as he along with Shrek and the others headed to the docks of Far, Far Away as a ship was waiting as the sandy brown haired teen knew it would take him to Worchester as he sighed.

"Well here we go." Artie said.

"Don't worry Artie.

You'll do fine.

We'll see you on the weekends." Shrek said hugging him.

"T-Thanks man.

At least you believe in me." he said leaving...

Shrek sighed watching the ship leave.


End file.
